Fireworks
by CrazyGabs
Summary: DL.Danny and Lindsay have a fight but can they make up? Inspired by Bonfire Night, just meant to be a cute, little light hearted one shot. Let me know what you guys think? R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all ideas are my own. But unfortunately about the characters are not.**

**I would appriciate reviews, if you guys have the time.  
**

**Fireworks.**

Stella smiled as Lindsay approached her in the lab, she could see the case file in the younger woman's hands and hoped to God it was good news. "What've you got?"

Lindsay opened the file between her fingers and after taking in a deep sighing breath she spoke. "Finger prints match those at the crime scene and on the hammer and trace on his shoes prove he climbed the ladder to get into the room. Flack's wrapping it up downstairs in the interrogation, said he'd come up and see you when he's got the confession."

Rubbing her forehead with her fingers Lindsay sighed and tried to shrug the tension from her shoulders.Noticing her actions Stella raised an eyebrow and queried. "You alright Lindsay? You've been off all day, you not feeling too good?"

Lindsay nodded but then sighed once more and slumped a little. "No I'm alright Stell, its just," taking a look at her supervisor she smiled again and shook her head. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm off home now, but I'll see you later right?"

Stella furrowed her eyebrows together for a moment before smiling and opening her arms in front of her. "Yeah you will, I'll see you later."

Lindsay managed a smile and pushed open on the door and headed to the locker room. Grabbing her stuff from her locker she ran a hand through her hair to the back of her neck before tutting in the back of her throat and storming back down the corridor to Stella. Pushing harder than she meant to on the door she winced slightly as it slammed against the doorstop. Making eye contact with Stella she inhaled tightly. "Why are men such jerks?"

Stella smiled as Lindsay's question finally made sense. All day both she and Danny had been in foul moods and neither had spoken to the other unless it was absolutely necessary and now Stella realised that the two must have had a fight which had fueled this heat and tension between them both. Sliding out of her lab coat Stella took Lindsay's elbow, guiding her out of the room. "How about we go for a drink, and a chat? I'm finishing up now anyway."

Sitting in a booth at their local hang out Lindsay stared into her coffee, gazing into the depths of her cup as if it held all the answers to her desperate questions. "We agreed two weeks ago that we would spend Christmas at his folks place so long as we did something with my family for New Year. And then this morning when I tell him we'll have to book our flights to Montana soon if we want to get a good deal he gets all confused asking me why we're going to Montana and such. So I reminded him,"

**Lindsay stood in the shower letting the water cascade down her body as she massaged her fancy shower gel into her skin when she heard Danny rise from their bed and pad into the bathroom. Pulling back the curtain slightly she popped her head out and grinned at his sleepy appearance, "Good Morning!" **

**Danny grunted and gave her his usual morning kiss, a gentle peck on the lips before turning to the sink, running his hand over his face he sighed lazily. "How can you be so upbeat at this hour Montana?" **

**She smiled and returned to her showering. "I'm a country girl Messer, we're raised on ****early mornings." He smirked a little at her own jibe toward herself before beginning to wash his face in the sink. "Oh don't forget we have that fundraiser type thing tonight." **

**Pulling a face he dried it off with a hand towel and grabbed his toothbrush. "Oh yeah. What's that for again?"**

**"It's to celebrate the lab's 20th birthday or something like that. I'm not quite sure, all I know is that Mac says attendance is mandatory and I've had your suit pressed." Lindsay moved her attention to her damp hair, sticking it under the faucet and running her hands through it thoroughly.**

**Danny sighed and brushed his teeth frantically. "Wmipch pon?" **

**"The black one with the blue silk lining." Lindsay smiled to herself as she knew it was his favourite. Rinsing off her conditioned hair she made a grab for her towel just as Danny pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower, a wicked grin on his face. Stepping out and wrapping herself in the fluffy towel she ignored his half hearted groan and began combing her hair before spinning on her heel and pointing the comb at the curtain. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, I spoke to my Dad last night and he said we should begin looking into flights to Montana soon if we're going to get a good deal."**

**This time it was Danny's face which appeared around the curtain, a confused look plastered on it. "Why?" **

**Lindsay sighed and dropped the comb back onto the shelf next to her. "Because New Year is a busy time, traveling wise and if we want to get Montana within a reasonable time and budget then we should start looking now." **

**Raising his eyebrows Danny gawped at her. "We're going to Monatana for New Year? When was this decided?"**

**Biting her lip a little Lindsay rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Danny we talked about this about two weeks ago, you said you wanted to spend Christmas with your family so we agreed to spend Christmas with the Messer's and New Year with the Monroe's, please say you remember?"**

**The wicked grin returned to his face and Lindsay's stomach did a little jump as he smirked at her. "But soon you'll be a Messer." **

**Lindsay walked out of the bathroom into their bedroom and dropped the towel to the floor as she rooted in her underwear drawer while calling back to him. "That's not the point Danny!" **

**Danny sighed and nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I know its not, but Lindz when we decided this I thought your parents would be coming out here."**

**Snapping her bra clasp on she adjusted herself before opening the wardrobe and letting her jaw drop open in shock. "Danny I can't believe you would think that my WHOLE family would come out here, New Year's a big to do back home and my entire family gets together at my folks place."**

**Danny grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower wrapping it around his waist, becoming slightly annoyed. "But Lindsay, New Year in New York it's unbelievable we can't miss it! We won't be here to see the ball drop if we go to Montana!"**

**She turned to look at him, pulling on her smart pants as she did. "Then you'll have to watch it on TV Daniel."**

**He reeled back as though he had been slapped and gaped at her. "What's with the use of my full name Montana?"**

**Shaking her head she grabbed a top from a hanger in her wardrobe. "Nothing, you're just pissing me off Danny, we talked about this last week and you agreed. And now I've told my parents to expect us. We're going."**

**Danny stormed across the bedroom and grabbed his underwear, yanking it on he grumbled. "Yeah well you're pissing me off as well Lindsay. How come you get the final say in everything?"**

**Turning sharply Lindsay pointed her mascara wand at him. "I don't Danny! For God's sake! Last week you agreed, Jesus you really know how to make the day start badly don't you." She watched him stare around the room before pointing at the wardrobe door. "Your shirts hanging on the door, I ironed it for you."**

**Grabbing it he shrugged it on. "Thanks. Look Lindsay I'm not being funny but we really need to stay in New York for New Year, trust me it's better than anything you'll get in Montana!"**

**Staring at him in the mirror Lindsay shook her head in disbelief and packed her make up bag into her handbag "Yeah cause nothing in Montana is good is it? Nothing that comes from Montana could compare to this great city and the types of things you get here, am I right Danny?"**

**Pausing with his buttons he looked at her and tilted his head trying to control his temper. "Oh come on, now you're twisting my words Montana. You know that's not what I meant, what I'm saying is New Year here is amazing, we can't miss it. It's the best place to spend New Year!" **

**Picking up her hairdryer she paused for a moment before slamming it back down. "Whatever Danny, you stay here for New Year then and I'll go home shall I? You know what? I don't even care. You stay here in your bloody precious city!" **

**Danny watched her storm from the room and grabbed his shoes shoving them on his feet, feeling the anger burn inside him before letting it out in a shout. "Well maybe I will!" **

Lindsay stared at Stella and finished off. "So then I left the apartment with my hair wet and half my make up done." Taking a sip of her now luke warm coffee she waited for Stella's opinion.

Stella had listened and voiced her interest within "mmms" and "ooohs" throughout Lindsay's tale. Now with the opportunity to speak she found herself quite speechless. During all the years of working with Danny she had never seen him get this serious with a woman and Stella knew that Danny was set in his ways and liked his routine and traditions, so she could see how it was difficult for him to let up on some of his ideals. But she also knew that family meant a lot to Lindsay and to have given up Christmas with them was a big deal for the young woman and finally weighing up the situation Stella realised that Lindsay wasn't asking all that much of Danny and it was in fact him who was being unreasonable.

Sipping her coffee she nodded "You know what Lindsay? I think Danny's finally found someone whose family means more to them than his does to him and I think that's difficult for him to understand. But I think once you talk it out, calmly, you will figure this all out."

Lindsay shrugged and drained her cup. "Maybe, I just don't like fighting with him. He get's me all heated and angry, I never stay this mad usually, only with him. He's just so infuriating!" Checking her watch she sighed and leant forward on her arms. "Stell, Danny's not off for another hour or so do you mind if I run home and grab my stuff and get ready at yours tonight? I just can't handle speaking with him yet."

Smiling Stella took out her purse and laid down some bills before nodded and grabbing her bag. "No problem, we'll get a taxi to yours and then to mine. Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it just me or when you put a suit on do you feel like James Bond?" Flack grinned and smoothed down his jacket.

"That's just you." Danny opened the door to the conference room, where the party was being held and walked in side by side with Flack.

Immediately his attention was drawn to her. She was wearing her emerald green ball gown that he had bought her for their first trip to the opera together. Trailing the floor the green dress hugged her hips before flowing out, while the bodice top accented her breasts perfectly. Her hair, he noticed was straight and as she flicked her eyes towards him he noticed that her make up was perfect, almost natural except for her smoky eyes. He felt a pull in his pants and tore his eyes away from her, annoyed. Even when they were fighting she could make him stiffen with one look, striding to the bar he grunted to Flack."Did you see that?"

Flack stared around a bit before ordering two beers and shaking his head. "No, see what?"

"That look she gave me. I don't understand why she's the one who's pissed, she's the one who stormed out shouting." Danny leant on the bar with his back toward her and looked at Flack as he handed him a beer. "What's she doing?"

Flack glanced over to where Lindsay was stood with Hawkes and Adam laughing away, as Adam talked animatedly, using his hands in such exaggerated ways he almost knocked the drink from her hand. "Nothing, just laughing at Adam."

Danny took a swig of his beer and pulled his lips together and wrinkled his nose. Turning around he watched as Hawkes handed both Lindsay and Adam a shot of something, Danny watched as Lindsay downed it in one and then giggled as Adam spat half of his out. Raising an eyebrow Danny nudged Flack. "Are they trying to get her drunk?"

Flack rolled his eyes and sighed. "No Dan-O I just think Hawkes was being nice and buying them a shot, as a friend."

Danny shrugged and downed more of his drink. "Doesn't matter the mood she's in, are all woman so pissy? I don't remember my Ma ever being like this with my Dad."

Knowing this was not going to leave him in good flavour with his friend Flack took a deep breath before answering. "Danny she has every right to be annoyed. You broke a promise, wouldn't you be annoyed if Lindsay changed her mind and said that you guys weren't going to your folks for Christmas?"

Standing up straight Danny stuttered a little."That's different Flack, my folks only live half an hour away Lindsay's live like four hours away."

Flack nodded and grabbed his beer. "Yeah and she's only asking that you go and see them for a couple of days this holiday, she's not seen them in how long now?"

Danny shrugged a bit feigning stupidity when really he knew she hadn't seen her family in at least six months. Sighing he turned to watch her as she danced with Hawkes to the swing band, his face remained straight as he saw Hawkes twirl her around and her head snap back with laughter before swaying side to side with him. Maybe Flack was right, he was stupid to have thought that the Monroes would come to New York for New Year and maybe Lindsay wasn't asking that much from him, but damn it he was still pissed off with her.

Half an hour later they found themselves on the roof watching the fireworks fire up into the sky from over the water, filling the sky with even more colour and brightness than usual. From his position on the roof Danny could watch Lindsay, who had Hawkes' jacket draped over her shoulders in order to keep her warm. He felt ashamed as he realised that it should be his jacket keeping her warm, it should be him stood beside her as she giggled at the fireworks and shrieked along with the others as the noises sounded loud above them. He watched her eyes, seeing the light and happiness that lived in there every day exaggerated even more now by the burning lights filling the sky, he watched her tilt her head back and half close her eyes in order to watch the firework above them now.

A fairly quiet one that shot into the air before exploding into smaller sections and raining down atop of them. She looked so happy and peaceful and he berated himself for breaking his promise to her and making her angry at him, the light from the fireworks caused a shadow to flit across her face and he sighed inwardly as he realised what a beautiful woman he was going to share the rest of his life with, if he could make things right.

As the fireworks ended and the rest of the party filtered back down the stairs to the party room he watched her hand Hawke's jacket back to him before walking over in the opposite direction to the stairs and folding her arms in front of her gazing out across the sky scrapers. He waited till the roof was empty sans the two of them before walking over to her, stood directly behind her he cautiously put his hands on her waist. Once he was sure she wasn't going to explode at him he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her in closely to him and leant his head on her shoulder.

She sighed heavily and rested her hands atop of his, turning his face to hers Danny whispered."I'm sorry Montana, I was in the wrong."

She nodded. "Yeah you were." He chuckled lightly and she turned around to face him resting her hands on his shoulders while his remained on her waist. "But I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you, I'm sorry."

He grinned at her amazed at how she was apologising to him when it was clear to everyone he had been the jerk, leaning in he leant his forehead against hers and kissed her lips softly. "It's alright. I'll look at prices tomorrow on the internet and speak to Mac about taking time off ok?"

She smiled and felt her heart warm and glow even more than it usually did in his presence. Bringing her lips against his she kissed him hard, sending out all the heated passion and tension she had felt toward him all day through this one burning kiss. Pulling back she breathed in deeply and smiled. "I love you."

He grinned and closed his eyes a little before hooking his hands behind her back. "I love you too Montana. Now, can I have this dance?"

She nodded, a coy smile resting on her rosebud lips. She let him draw her into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as the swayed to the soft music filtering up the stairs and out onto the roof. Giggling with shock she shrieked a little as he grabbed her hand and sent her twirling out before pulling her back into him. Smacking his chest she smiled up at him. "Danny! I never knew you could dance this well, normally you just shuffle your feet."

He grinned at her and lifted her hand in the air while spinning her waist so that she twirled infront of him as they walked forwards, before bringing her hand back down and across her stomach so that her back was against his chest where he leant down and whispered gently in her ear."You ain't seen nothing yet Montana!"

Just a one shot.

So what did you guys think? Good or Bad?

xxx


End file.
